legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nuckal
Nuckal is the Skeleton Lightning General who oversees the Skullkin mining efforts in the Maelstrom Quarry. Made of tougher bone than most Skulkins, Nuckal is the fastest and strongest Skulkin working in the Maelstrom Quarry, and will actively seek out and pursue players wandering through the area. He has about 105 health, and his Maelstrom Spinjitzu deals up to 6 damage to nearby players. However, after executing his Spinjitzu, Nuckal accidentally detaches his legs, forcing him to put himself back together and leaving him vulnerable to attack. Additionally, he stops attacking and starts dancing whenever a Skeleton Growlspeaker is rebuilt into a record player. In an attempt to slow down the mining of Maelstrom Ore, Neido sends players to smash Nuckal. When smashed, Nuckal drops a Maelstrom Crystal that was mined from the quarry. Nuckal's Maelstrom Crystal is brought to Neido and then given to Echs Ray for analysis. Related Missions and Achievements *Nuckal Cracker Identification Nuckal can easily be identified and told apart from other skeletons by a few key characteristics. *Nuckal always carries his axe behind his back when running *Nuckal looks exactly like his minifigure in this sethttp://brickset.com/detail/?Set=2173-1, save for a slight difference in skull color. *Nuckal's massive head sticks out in a crowd and is easy to recognize. *Nuckal will typically be surrounded by other skeletons. *Nuckal always spawns in the same spot. However, many times he'll be anywhere in the Maelstrom Quarry because he pursues players across the area. Character Bio on LEGO.com Skeleton Lightning General Weapon of choice: Bone Axe Elemental color: Blue Strength: Speed General Nuckal works for Lord Garmadon (the King of the Underworld), and he's always looking for trouble... and he usually finds it. Nuckal likes to play games - sometimes silly, sometimes wild, but always dangerous. His lightning fast moves are shocking, and his laughs are electric. So, watch out ninja, because Nuckal can strike you down with his great big bone axe. Before LEGO Universe Nuckal originates from the LEGO Ninjago line. Nuckal is one of the Skulkin Generals serving under Lord Garmadon and formerly Lord Samukai. He plays a prominent role in the Ninjago storyline as one of the main villains of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, in which he is portrayed as comically incompetent as he and Kruncha attempt to recover the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Nuckal makes a playable appearance in LEGO Battles: Ninjago, which follows a similar storyline but portrays Nuckal as more competent. Nuckal was defeated by the Tornado of Creation in the Ninjago Underworld, trapped in a skeletal Ferris wheel. Nuckal also made appearances in the online mini-movies, most notably The New Masters of Spinjitzu. After Lord Samukai's demise and Lord Garmadon's escape from the Ninjago Underworld, Nuckal and his platoon of Skulkins followed Sensei Wu to Crux Prime, where they discovered that Maelstrom weakened the powers of Spinjitzu, and began mining Maelstrom Ore to forge into weapons and armor. Beta Information It was originally Sensei Wu who gave the mission to smash Nuckal. When the Ninjago Monastery was released, Neido took Sensei Wu's place. During this time, Nuckal held the title of Skeleton Overseer, which was changed to Skeleton General of Lightning. When Crux Prime was first released, Nuckal's rare drop rate was significantly higher and many players farmed him because of it. This led to problems and fighting among players. In response to this controversy, the drop rate was lowered in a March 2011 patch. Trivia *Nuckal's name is a play on the word "knuckle". *As of the September Ninjago update, Nuckal is capable of moving towards the player while doing Spinjitzu (although it is possible that this is a glitch). External links *Nuckal at Brickipedia, the LEGO wiki Gallery Nbp.png|Nuckal as a Skeleton Overseer Enemy6.2.jpg|Nuckal, front view Enemy6.jpg|Nuckal, side view LEGO Universe 2011-03-27 00-15-30.jpg|Nuckal after using Spinjitzu NuckalNew.png|Nuckal as a Skeleton Lightning General Category:Crux Prime Category:Maelstrom Category:Ninjago Category:Named Enemies Category:Canon Immigrants